Love Is In The Air
by thewolfinskarro
Summary: Rai and Kim are together and happy, as are Omi and Lil. But their happiness can't last when there are people like Chase around to try and break them apart! Raikim, OmiOC, ClayOC. Story complete. 2nd in my Thunder and Lightning series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey again! Well, this is the sequel to This Feeling That I Have. This is a miracle! I finished my story, and a few hours later, I'm posting the sequel! awesome!!!! well, read and review!!!**

**

* * *

**

Raimundo, Lilia, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay sat doing nothing, basically. There hadn't been a Shen Gong Wu alert in 3 weeks, they had done all their chores, they were all bored.

"What do you guys want to do?"Kimiko asked.

"Eh. Anything, really. I'm just so bored!" Lilia said, lying down on the grass. Omi, who had his head in Lilia's lap, said,

"We must find something to amuse ourselves or we will find our doom in this day of nothingness!" he exclamed.

"Could it be possible that you meant 'we will die from boredom'?" Raimundo asked, looking over at Omi.

"Why don't we ask Dojo to take us somewhere? I reckon we need to get out of here for a bit." Clay suggested, leaning against a tree.

"Ok, where?" Lilia asked.

"Ummm, how about...oh I know! How about, um, somewhere in Europe?" Lilia ended feebly.

"As long as it's not Paris. After what happened, I'm not going back unless I have some seriously powerful Wu with me." Kimiko said, shuddering at the memory of Chase's lips on hers. Rai pulled her into his lap.

"Ok, how about Italy? You guys can meet my mom and stepdad and all my sisters." Lilia suggested.

"That's not such a bad idea." Clay said. Rai looked over at Omi to see that he had gone pale. He couldn't blame the little dude. He would have to meet his girlfriend's parents. So he had to make sure he didn't make a mistake. Poor kid.

Apperently Lilia noticed this too because she immediatly said,

"Or we could go to see some of your parents. I've never met them."

Rai was about to agree when he realized that he would have to see Kimiko's father, which he was not ready to do.

"Um..." Rai was desperetly trying to find a compromise. Suddenly he had an inspiration.

"Hey! Why don't we drop the whole parent idea and just go swimming in the lake? We haven't been swimming for a while." It was like you could hear everyone sigh in relief.

"Yeah! I'd like to have a refreshing swim." Kimiko said.

"Yeah." Rai said, even though he was already thinking of a certain girl in a bathing suit...

* * *

**A/N:** well, there was chapter one of Love Is In The Air! hope ya likey! r&r always!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so far, two people haave reviewed. Most likely b/c i am posting this chapter like, an hour after i posted the first one, but oh well!!! Review more!!! (laughs maniacally)**

**

* * *

**

When Kimiko and Lilia came out with their bathing suits, it took all of Rai's willpower to not let his jaw drop to the ground. In one word, Kimiko was...gorgeous. She was actually wearing a black bikini top and a jean skirt over which he guessed (more like hoped) was a black bikini bottom. He glanced at Omi who looked like he was thanking the gods for, he guessed, either bikinis or Lilia in a bikini altogether.

"Well, let's go!" Lilia said.

* * *

"Who dares me to jump off the cliff into the water?!" Lilia yelled.

"Me! Do it!" Rai called out to her.

"I want to do it too!" Kimiko yelled.

"Jump!" Clay called out.

Kimiko and Lilia quickly scaled the tall cliff and stood near the waterfall.

"3...2...1...!" Rai counted for them.

They grabbed onto each other, jumped and screamed all the way to the bottom. The two of them combined made a huge wave that drenched the boys who were standing near shore. A few seconds later, the two girls resurfaced gasping for breath.

"That...was...awesome!!" Lilia said.

"Awesome doesn't even describe it." Kimiko said, still gasping for breath.

"Let's go again!" Lilia yelled, punching the air with her fist.

"You go with someone else. I'm gonna sit this one out." Kimiko said, walking to shore.

"Who wants to jump with me?!" Lilia asked (more like yelled) to the guys. Omi stepped up.

"I will go with you Lilia. After all, it seemed that you and Kimiko were scared when you were jumping off that cliff. But that does not surprise me since girls are naturally scared at everything." Omi seemed to realize his mistake the second he spoke it, for Lilia had tensed beside him.

"N-not that you would be scared of anything Lilia." And seeing the look on Kimiko's face said,

"Nor y-you Kimiko. Y-you both are very brave girls- I mean young ladies."Poor Omi was stuttering to make up for his mistake.

Both Lilia and Kimiko were now looking very amused. Lilia walked over to Omi and hugged him.

"It's ok, we forgive you." Lilia told him. Omi looked very relieved.

"Enough chitchat. Let's all jump together." Rai said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Clay said, already climbing up the cliff.

"Race ya." Lilia said to Omi. The two ran off laughing.

"Let's take the easier route." Rai whispered into Kimiko's ear. He felt her shiver a bit and was happy he had this effect on her. She smiled and said,

"Ok. Which way?"

"Up." Rai grabbed Kimiko by the waist and used his wind powers to propel them up toward the top of the cliff. When they got there, Omi and Lilia were just getting to the top.

"No fair! You used your wind to get you to the top!" Lilia told him.

"Life's not fair." Rai said, grinning.

"Ok, ready? Here we go!" Clay said.

They all counted down.

"3...2...1...GO!" They all jumped at the same time and all yelled and screamed all the way to the bottom of the lake.

Raimundo surfaced first, then Omi, then Lilia, then Clay, then Kimiko.

They all did that a few hundred times before turning in, laughing and teasing each other.

Little did they know that they were being watched by none other than Chase Young.

* * *

Chase watched in pure anger as Raimundo picked Kimiko up and kissed her fully on the lips for everyone to see.

"That little runt got away from me once, but he won't get away from me again. I will make sure he and Kimiko suffer for humiliating me like that." Wuya chose that time to walk up to him.

"Chase," Wuya said, putting her hand on his chest," why don't you just get rid of Kimiko, and leave Raimundo for me? I could, ah, take care of him for you."

Chase glanced at her.

"You still hold a flame for your former minion, don't you?" he asked her disgustingly. Wuya looked fake offended.

"Chase! You know I would never even dream of even remotely liking that Raimundo." she pouted at him, thinking it made her look cute, when it made her look like a hooker or something.

Chase shrugged her hand off.

"Raimundo and Kimiko are mine and mine only. I will deal with them when the time is right."

* * *

**A/N: i added the chase thing at the last minute but i think it turned out pretty good huh? r&r ppl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2. thanx so much! im so tired right now b/c i woke up at 5:45 this morning and immedietly started working on the end of the other story, and i didnt get much sleep so i hope your happy. here is chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**

Omi felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He was lying under the meditation tree with his head on Lilia's chest. (do not think like that you perverts!!! they are just relaxing!) Lilia yawned.

"I think I'm gonna turn in now Omi." she smiled softly at him and kissed him goodnight.

"Good night Lilia." He said. Then Omi seemed to think about something.

"Lilia..." She turned around.

"Yes Omi?" she asked.

He seemed to rethink about that and instead said,

"Never mind. Good night." she looked uncertain but then smiled at him and walked away.

Five minutes after she had gone Omi started sprinting toward the garden where he knew Raimundo would be with Kimiko yelling Raimundo's name over and over.

* * *

Raimundo felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Kimiko's waist and his lips pressed tightly against hers. He felt like he was in heaven. Well he was, at least, until he heard Omi screaming the heavens down for him.

"Is that Omi?" Kimiko asked, pulling apart.

"I think so." Rai said. Now he had a problem. His leader side was telling him to help Omi, while his love for Kimiko side was telling him that he couldn't abandon her right now. He looked at Kimiko and she had an understanding look in her eyes. Rai sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kimi." He gave her a quick kiss and walked in the direction where Omi was running and caught him by the head and held him fast while he calmed down.

"Omi, chill dude. What's the matter?" Rai asked, peering into the little dude's eyes.

"How do you tell a girl you love her?" Omi asked bluntly. Raimundo nearly dropped Omi in surprise.

"What?"

"How do you tell a girl you love her?" Omi repeated his question.

"Why..." Suddenly Raimundo realized why he wanted to know.

"You want to tell Lilia you love her, don't you?" When Omi blushed, he knew he guessed right. Rai scratched his head.

"Well, every person says it a different way." Rai started. Omi just looked confused.

"You mean, instead of 'I love you' you say something like, 'I really like you'?"

"No, no. Like..." Rai sighed.

"You'll just know when the time comes when to say it." Raimundo said.

Omi still looked confused, but seemed to understand what he was saying.

"Yes, I will keep that in mind. Thank you for your words of wisdom, Raimundo." Omi bowed and left, leaving Raimundo to ponder what he just said.

* * *

Kimiko was walking back to the sleeping quarters when she bumped into Lilia headed the same way.

"Hey Lil! she called out.

"Hey Kim." Lilia said. Kimiko noticed she seemed to be deep in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Kimiko told her.

"Huh? Oh." Lilia waved her hand.

"It's nothing, really."

"Yes it is! I can see it in your face." Kimiko objected.

Lilia seemed to ponder it a moment, then said,

"Alright. Just don't tell anyone at all about this." Lilia said.

"No prob." Kimiko said, crossing her heart.

"Um, has Rai told you he loves you yet?" Lilia asked tentively.

Kimiko thought about it a moment, then said,

"No, not yet. I actually don't know what to do. Should I tell him first that I love him, or should I let him make the first move?" Kimiko said.

"That's exactly how I feel about Omi!" Lilia exclamed.

"Actually, I think he was about to tell me, just right now. I mean, I told him that I was going to turn in, kissed him goodnight, and then he called me back. When I turned around, he looked kind of uncertain, then he said never mind. I dunno, I might have just been imagining things, but I think he might have actually said it." Lilia looked uncertain and hopeful at the same time.

" I dunno what happened, but it sounds like he actually was going to say it. Come to think of it, Omi did do something weird just now. Me and Rai were in the garden doing...stuff" Kimiko blushed at this, but Lilia didn't seem to notice.

"Anyway, he was yelling for Rai, and Rai ran off to catch him before he ran into a tree or something." Kimiko said.

"You don't think..." Lilia looked very hopeful now.

"Maybe he..." Kimiko said.

"And that's why..." Lilia was positively beaming now.

"Oh my god! He was! Oh my god!" Lilia jumped up and down and hugged Kimiko before running off laughing.

Kimiko just shook her head and kept walking. It was good to have someone who spoke your language.

* * *

**A/N: for those guys who couldn't figure out what Kimiko and Lilia were saying just now, go and ask a girl to translate.**

**I loved writing this chapter soooo much!!! thanx again to the ppl who always review! u guys rock! xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**kitty**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good morning! I'm feeling absolutley cheery today and i dont know why! lol! Ok, ever since i read Katokat's "Party"  
i have this crazy idea bouncing in my head, but i seriously feel like i have to ask her permission and stuff. So i _might_ do something like her story, but not for the rest of it! no, just for like, one or 2 chappies. i'll get back to you on that. so here is chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

Dojo slithered in to the warrior's sleeping quarters, looking at everyone who slept. He felt really bad for waking them up at 3 am but there was a new Wu to get.

"Wakey wakey everyone! We gotta bag ourselves a new Wu!" Dojo called out.

Everyone just mumbled something incohereant and went back to sleep.

"I'm gonna regret doing this, but it has to be done." Dojo pulled out a gong from a nearby closet (do not ask me why they have gongs in closets) and banged on it as hard as he could. Everyone shot up into the air and looked wildly around. When they all spotted Dojo holding the gong, they all advanced on him.

"N-now wait a minute guys, we got work to do." Dojo said, looking really scared.

"Dojo, if I don't get my required 7-8 hours of sleep, then I get really mad." Lilia said, looking tired and angry.

**"**Y-you can just sleep on me, it's gonna take a while to get there." Dojo said, now backing into a corner.

"And where exactly is the wu?" Raimundo said, yawning.

* * *

"In the beautiful city of Los Angeles." Kimiko said. 

"We're here!" Raimundo called out.

"Wake up you two." Clay said to Lilia and Omi. As Omi was the smaller one, he was sitting in Lilia's lap, and she had her arms around his waist and her head was resting on his. (Good thing Omi has a fairly big head, isn't that a cute sight?)

"We're here? Already?" Lilia said, yawning.

"Dojo, you did not tell us what the Shen Gong Wu was." Omi said, stretching his arms.

"Oh, right. Look in the scroll." Dojo said, looking back at them.

"The Spring Shoes. It makes the holder jump really high." Kimiko said, reading from the scroll.

"Well let's go then!" Clay said.

"I wonder what it would be like to jump all the way to the moon." Lilia said, looking thoughtful.

"Fun, I'm guessing." Rai said.

"Next stop, Los Angeles." Dojo said as he landed.

"Nice. I could get used to living here." Lilia said, looking around.

Los Angeles was a big city, complete with department stores galore. You could see tears of joy in Kimiko's and Lilia's eyes.

"I'm in heaven!" Kimiko asked.

"Let's find the Wu fast so we can get to shopping!" Lilia said.

"So where's the Wu Dojo?" Rai asked the dragon.

"That way." Dojo said, pointing right.

They ran to find Jack Spicer already there.

"Ha! I got the Spring Shoes before you did, xiaolin losers! Bow down to Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" Jack cackled.

"I'd rather eat my own foot." Lilia spat.

"That can be arranged. You're a feisty one aren't you." Jack said, grabbing Lilia's chin forcefully. Lilia grabbed his arm and threw him against the nearest brick wall.

"Don't ever touch me if you want to keep your arm." Lilia growled angrily. You could also see Omi shaking with anger.

"Well, what do you think of this?" Jack came over and grabbed her chin again and tried to kiss her. (what is it with me and these pervy villans?! ok i'll shut up now.) Tried, because Omi and Lilia both had punched him before he could even get close to her. They were both visibly shaking with rage.

"Wudai Venus Lightning!" Lilia cried.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi yelled.

Jack had stood up by now. "Jack bots, attack!"

"You guys go ahead and look for the Wu, we'll hold them off!" Lilia yelled at the other three. Rai looked uncertain for a moment, but then yelled,

"You heard her! Let's go!" Kimiko looked at him.

"We can't just leave them!" Rai glared at her.

"Kimiko, as your leader, I order you and Clay to go get the Wu!" Kimiko looked like she was about to object, but then turned around and ran toward the Shen Gong Wu.

"Got it!" Kimiko yelled as she dived for the Wu.

"Dojo!" They all yelled together.

He transformed to his bigger size and they all climbed aboard.

* * *

Lilia felt like crying. She couldn't even look at Omi, she felt so guilty.

"First Kimiko, now me." she thought. (Kimiko had told her what happened with Chase last time) At first, she thought it was Omi, but then she saw it was Kimiko instead.

Lilia felt tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Shhh. Don't cry. If there is one thing I've learned living with these guys, is that you cannot show them your weakness. You cannot let them see you cry." Kimiko said soothingly.

"I want Spicer to die." Lilia whispered.

"Me too. And I want Chase Young to join him." Kimiko whispered forcefully. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"I know what will cheer you up. Let's have a party!" Kimiko told her.

"A party?" Lilia said doubtfully.

"Yeah! We can invite all our friends, and just have a great time!" Kimiko smiled at her. Lilia managed a weak smile.

"Maybe."

"Yeah. Think about it, then tell me. We can make fun of all our friends that don't have boyfriends, and brag about our very special guys." Kimiko said with a side glance at Rai and Omi.

This time, Lilia smiled more comfortably.

"Yeah, i'll think about it first,then i'll get back to you." Lilia told her.

"And when we're ready, we are so gonna get Spicer and Chase back for what they did to us." Kimiko whispered. Lilia smiled.

"Hell yeah. Even if it's the last thing we'll do."

* * *

**A/N: ok, tell me what u think bout that story. the reason i didn't let jack kiss lilia was b/c i couldnt take something else like that happening, so i just got him hurt. r&r!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, Kitty here! have u guys read the story "Party" by Katokat? Well, i want to use her idea for a sleepover with your OC's invited! Just send them in, and i'll do the rest! i need names, looks, personality, everything. It's only going to be for 1-2 chapters only. Well, for now, here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

Kimiko sat near the fountain just relaxing and listening to her iPod. Well relaxing, and making plans for the party. Lilia still hadn't said yes or no to the party, but Kimiko knew it wouldn't be long before she said yes. Kimiko knew Lilia wanted to relax and chill with some friends, something they all hadn't done in a long time. 

"I wonder if I should let Rai, Omi, and Clay come?" Kimiko thought.

"Well, it would be a tiny bit boring if there weren't any of the guys around. How can Lilia and I brag if they're not there? And if any of the girls have any boyfriends, I want to meet them. So it's settled! The guys are coming!" Kimiko thought as she switched to a Nickelback song.

"Now for decorations..."

* * *

Lilia looked at the make-up kit that Kimiko had bought for her. 

"You need to put on make-up, at least a little blush or something." Kimiko had told her.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." she thought.

She reached for the eyeliner and stopped. The only make-up Lilia had ever put on was for someone's wedding, and even then, she had only put a little bit of blush and eyeshadow and that's it. Lilia grabbed her cell phone.

* * *

Kimiko grabbed her cell phone on the second ring. 

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Kimi-cub?" (Lilia had taken to calling her that lately)

"Yeah?"

"Can you, um, help me with my make-up?" Lilia said, embarassed. Kimiko, on the other hand, saw the perfect opportunity for a complete makeover.

"I'll be over there in 3 seconds." Kimiko hung up.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Kimiko slashed the air, and true to her word, she arrived in 3 seconds flat.

"Oh, my, God! I am going to give you a complete makeover!" Kimiko squealed.

"Just don't kill me." Lilia told her.

"Don't worry, when I'm done with you, Omi will feel like the happiest guy on Earth!" Kimiko laughed.

"What have I gotten into?" Lilia asked herself as Kimiko advanced with a comb in one hand, and scissors in the other.

* * *

Omi, Rai, and Clay had been informed of Kimiko giving Lilia a makeover against her will, and were now playing cards and betting on whether she would come out alive.

"She won't make it without serious perfume inhalation." Rai informed them, as he examined his cards.

Omi was about to reply to that, when Kimiko came in.

"Gentlemen, I present to you, the new and improved, and tres sexy, Lilia Agapeto!" and with a big flourish, she gestured toward the door.

When Lilia came in, all jaws in the room dropped to the table except for Kimiko's and Lilia's. Lilia looked way different than she did before. Her hair was now cut to her shoulders and was curly at the end, but straight at the top. She had red eyeshadow on that brought out her eyes, and blush on too. She had light red lipgloss as well. She was wearing a black tanktop with jean miniskirt that came up to midthigh. And to top it all off she had on cute, white Chucks.

Omi was nearly drooling just looking at her. The rest were in complete shock. Kimiko had on a huge smile on her face, and Lilia asked tentively,

"How do I look?" To say that they were happy with it was a complete understatement. Omi was still in complete shock in a good way, while Rai had finally gotten over his shock.

"You look great!" he said. He looked over to Kimiko.

"You did an awesome job on her." Kimiko blushed and replied,

"Yeah, I did."

"You're prettier than a newborn calf that's just been groomed." Clay said. Lilia raised an eyebrow, but said,

"Uh, thanks, I guess." She turned to look at Omi expectantly.

"You're actually prettier than me!" Omi said, beaming at her.

"I'll decide to take that as a compliment" Lilia smiled at him and hugged him. He took that opportunity to kiss her on the cheek, only to get blush on his lips. Lilia laughed and rubbed it off with her thumb.

"Well, my work here is done!" Kimiko said, her arms around Rai's waist.

"You really are a miracle worker." Rai told her.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**A/N: chapter 5 is complete! remember to send in reviews for those OC's if you want them in this story! I admit i got a little help from my cousins with Lilia's appearance, but hopefully u think its good. r&r!**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's party time! You submitted an OC, and now it's in this chapter! Whoo-hoo!!!**

* * *

Lilia finished hanging the last banner and stood back to survey her work. Lilia had finally caved in to the party, and in two days, she and Kimiko had called up their closest friends, decorated the meditation garden, gotten so much food that not even Clay could eat it all by himself, and to top it all off, they had also gotten a kareoke machine. Kimiko suddenly walked into the room and let out a gasp. 

"Oh my god! It's so nice here!" Kimiko let out a squeal. (she's been doing that lately.)

"Well, I always have been good with decorations." Lilia laughed.

"I'll say!" Kimiko's cell phone then rang.

"Hold on." she turned her back on Lilia and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said. Her face lit up.

"Sea! How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Listen, are you on your way?"

"Awesome! Ok, I'll see you soon!" Kimiko hung up.

"That was my friend Sea. She's on her way." Kimiko said, turning to face Lilia.

"Ok, we have the decorations, the music, the food, what else?" Lilia said, counting them off on her fingers.

"We have the games all thought up, um, I think we're all set." Kimiko said. Raimundo walked in.

"Not exactly. The party starts in 30 minutes, and you two aren't even in your PJ's yet." Rai said, smirking. Suddenly he covered his ears. He had good reason, too. Lilia and Kimiko both shreiked loudly.

"Ohmygodwearentreadyyet!" Kimiko said, in a hurry to get ready. Lilia ran to her sleeping quarters at top speed. Omi and Clay had gotten to the garden too, and sighed and sat down to wait.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Lilia and Kimiko returned to the garden. Kimiko was wearing black and red silk pyjamas, and Lilia was wearing green and pink ones with a long green robe. Kimiko looked at her watch. 

"Sea should be here in 3...2...1..." and sure enough, she burst through the garden. Serena was a blonde haired, hazel eyed Kimiko, to put it lightly. Sea and Kimiko had just about everything in common. She was wearing a matching purple tank top and shorts. The minute Kimi spotted Sea, she let out another squeal and hugged Sea tightly.

"SEA!"

"KIMI!"

They both started talking at once.

"How have you been?"

"Oh my god I love what you did to your hair!"

"I know! It's great!" The guys just rolled their eyes, when a girl and a boy entered. Lilia shreiked and threw her arms around them.

"Luis! Rai Rai! I haven't seen you two in forever!" Rai Rai just hugged her back, laughing, but Luis struggled to get free.

"Get off already!" He looked a little flushed. Lilia and Rai Rai smirked at each other and used that to their advantage.

"What Luis? Can't stand to be hugged by the person who beat you so many times in lacrosse, hockey, basketball, need I go on?" Luis looked even more flushed if that was even possible. Lilia smirked even more widely.

"Or could it be that you just don't want to be pressed so tightly against Rai Rai?" This time both Luis and Rai Rai blushed.

"I kid, I kid." Lilia noticed the guys standing to the side.

"Oh! Introductions!" Kimi and Sea looked up.

"Oh, that's right!" Kimi lead Sea over to where everyone was standing.

"Sea, this is Omi, Clay and my bf Rai!" Kimiko beamed at them.

"Hello!" Omi stepped up. Sea cooed over him.

"Awwww! He's so cute!" Lilia came and wrapped her arms around him. (not an easy thing to do)

"Yes, well, this cutie is all mine. He's my boyfriend." Sea knew the drill and backed off. Clay stepped up next.

"Howdy! I'm Clay." Next came Rai.

"Hey. I'm Rai." Sea looked him over.

"So this is the famous Raimundo that Kimiko never shuts up about? Nice to meet you. All of you." Sea said, looking at all of them.

"My turn!" Lilia bounded up to them.

"Luis, Rai Rai, this is Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and my babe, Omi." Lilia said, gesturing to everyone.

"Hyas!"

"Hey." Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Rai Rai?" he asked. Lilia explained.

"Her name is Roxanne, but we all call her Rai Rai! Such a cutie name!" Lilia said happily.

"When is everyone gonna get here?!" Kimiko said, looking at her watch.

"Cool it Kim. They'll get here whenever they want. What time did you tell them to come anyway?" Rai asked Kim. She blushed.

"I didn't exactly say." Kimiko said.

"Then why are you complaining?" Clay said.

"They will come! Now sit and wait!" Lilia said, sitting on the ground.

"Fine!"

* * *

**A/N: i will end the chapter there cause i havent posted in over 2 weeks. i dunno how many chapters im gonna make of this party, but ill get there soon. I've already written out the end, so thats gonna come soon too. lots of luv!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Kitty**


	7. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hyas! Kit here! Sorry bout my last chapter, or Author's Note, whichever u prefer. I just had to let that out cause that was really bugging me. but im good now! ok, i've kept you waiting long enough! chapter 8! oh btw, Omi's accent, OFFICIALY GONE!!! I was imagining how weird Omi's voice would sound when talking, so let's just say that he matured so much that the accent is gone. whoo-hoo!!!!!!**

* * *

Kim, Rai, Clay, Omi, Lilia, Sea, Rai Rai, and Luis were just fooling around when someone else finally entered the garden. She had dark brown hair and dark green eyes, and when she walked in, Lil just stopped in her tracks and changed course for the new girl. They both squealed and hugged each other. Right about then, a set of twins walked in as well. They both had black-brown hair and black-brown eyes. The only way you could tell them apart was that one of them was wearing lilic PJ's and the other had on baby blue PJ's. 

"Judolei Flip!" Kimiko landed in front of them.

"Klooqy! Kimi!" Kimiko pulled them into a hug.

"More intros!" Lilia called out.

"Ok, people, this is Shakera!" Lilia said, referring to the brown-haired, green-eyed girl.

"Hi! My gosh, this party looks dead." Shakera said, looking around.

"Tell me about it." Klooqy agreed.

"This is Klooqy, and this is Kimi." Kimiko said, gesturing to each of them.

"Klooqy is the one in lilic, and Kimi is the one in baby blue." Kimiko said, for clarification.

"People should start to come right about now, because it's starting to get dark." Lilia said, referring to Shakera's earlier comment. And sure enough, someone else entered the garden. This girl had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts. Sea and Kimiko let out a shriek.

"Michelle!" They both tackled her to the ground.

"Get off! You two are crushing me!" Michelle said, laughing.

"Group hug everyone!" Sea called out. All the girls went and hugged and laughed at each other. The boys just stood to the side. And would you know it, more people came. This guy had messy blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a soccer jersey as well as Rai, and pants too. (duh) When Rai saw him, he smiled brightly and went over to greet him.

"Hey Matt! Good to see you." Rai smiled at his friend. Matt grinned back.

"Hey Rai. I hear you got a girlfriend. So where is the unlucky lady?" Kimiko heard this comment and sauntered over to them.

"Unlucky? I think you must have me confused for someone else. I think I'm very lucky to have him." Kimiko smirked at Matt. Matt nodded with approval.

"Feisty. Nice." Matt suddenly noticed how many people (and by people I mean girls) there were here.

"Excuse me. I see a very lonely girl over there. I think she might, ah, benefit from my company." And with that, Matt walked over to where Sea was.

"Hey. I'm Matt." Matt said, turning on the charm. Sea looked him over.

'Mmmm cute.' she thought.

"Hi. I'm Sea. You Raimundo's friend?"

"Of course. And I assume you are one of Kimiko's friends?" Matt asked her.

"Correction. Kimi's _best_ friend." Sea said, looking pointedly at him. But for some reason, she couldn't look him straight in the eye. It gave her a weird feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimiko, Michelle, Lilia, Shakera, Klooqy, Kim and Rai Rai were watching Matt and Sea.

"They look so cute together!" Kimiko said, squealing.

"I have an idea." Lilia said, a smirk on her face.

"Ladies, do you want to play matchmaker?" Lilia asked them all.

"ABSOLUTLEY!" they all yelled.

"Just don't start without me." someone said behind them. They turned to see a couple behind them.

The girl had black ringlet curly hair with honey coloured eyes, and the guy had light brown hair with blond highlights that was spikey and light blue eyes.

"Ness! Ned! You came!" Kimiko said.

"Everyone, this is Vanessa and Eden, or Ness and Ned, if you like." Kimiko said, introducing them.

"Hey!" Ness said, waving at them.

"Hi." Ned said.

"So. Just about everyone is here. We are just missing one person." Lilia said, checking off the people they invited in her head.

"Not anymore." Clay said.

"I'd like ya'll to meet my friend Derek." he said, gesturing to the guy beside him. This guy basically looked a lot like Clay, except he had brown eyes instead of blue.

"Howdy. Nice to meet ya'll." Derek said, looking at all of them.

"Heya!" Lilia said.

"Well, everyone's here, finally!" Kimiko said.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Michelle said.

"I brought something I thought we could use." She went and picked up a box that she had put on the ground.

"It's one of those inflatable houses, the ones where you just jump around." Michelle said, handing Lilia the box.

"Awesome! In fact, I just happen to have an idea for Matt and Sea." Lilia said, looking over at the two.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Ok, i honestly don't know how many more chapters i plan to write, but i know its gonna be fun writing the rest of this story! r&r as always! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Kitty**


	8. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hallo! Kit here! Well here is Chapter 10! Ending this story very soon! Im gonna be so sad!!!! bursts into tears**

Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown, nor do i own any of the songs listed on here, or their lyrics.

* * *

Lilia quickly explained the plan to Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi. Rai at first didn't like the idea of pairing his best friend with someone else, but when told that it would hopefully make Matt happy, and that he would leave Rai alone about Kimiko, he agreed. 

"Kareoke time!" Kimiko and Lilia yelled at the same time. Just about everyone groaned.

"We don't care if you don't want to sing or not, but you are gonna, whether you want to or not." Kimiko said, looking menicingly at everyone.

When everyone was assembled on the grass, (they had a lot of sheets and blankets on the ground) Kimiko and Lilia trouped onto the stage, which in this case was the fountain.

"Hey everyone! We decided to do sort of an American Idol sort of thing. Now, who wants to be Paula Abdul, Randy Jackson, and Simon Cowell?" (dunno if i spelled his name right.)

"I want to be Simon!" Matt called out.

"I want to be Paula!" Rai Rai yelled.

"Then that leaves me with Randy." Raimundo said.

"All settled? Let's start! Ness, you're up!" Kimiko said, pulling the name out of a hat.

"Crap. What do you want me to sing?" Ness said, sitting on the fountain.

"Hannah Montana. 'Nobody's Perfect'" Lilia said.

Ness shot Kimiko a pleading look, but Kimiko ignored it. Ness sighed and started to sing.

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' bout  
Everybody get's that way_

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' bout  
Everybody get's that way_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on my self?_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes.  
Nobody's perfect..._

_Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Get stuck in quick sand_

_No problem, can be solved...  
Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it_

_But my intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it!  
I know some how I'll find a way.  
Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again.  
Nobody's perfect_

_Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' about...  
Everybody get's that way..._

_Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' about...  
everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till' I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You'll live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know somehow I'll find way  
nobody's perfect  
you'll live and you'll learn it  
cause everybody makes mistakes_

A cheer went up. Ness breathed a sigh of relief and handed the microphone to Lilia.

"Well judges? What do you think?" she asked them.

"That was so awesome!" Rai Rai said happily.

"Very cool." Matt said, leaning back.

"Nice voice." Raimundo said, nodding appruvingly.

"There you have it! Nice job Ness!" Lilia said to the girl.

"Thank you." Ness told her.

"Next we have..." Kimiko beamed.

"Sea!" Sea looked shocked.

"What? You can't possibly..." she stuttered.

"Come on Sea! Your turn!" Kimiko said.

"What song?" Kimiko and Lilia smirked.

"Everytime We Touch' by Cascada." Lilia said.

Sea got on the fountain and started singing.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Lilia and Kimiko were beaming at Sea. Everyone else was staring in shock from Sea to Matt and back. Throughout the whole song, Sea's eyes had wandered to Matt's and had stayed there. Just about everyone felt the tension in the air. Kimiko grabbed the microphone from Sea's hand and that's when Sea snapped out of it. She blushed and Matt did too.

"Ok judges, what do you think?" Kimiko asked them.

"You were singing your heart out Sea. Sure you didn't want to dedicate that song to someone?" Rai asked her, smirking. Sea immedietly flared up.

"Why would I want to do that?" She shot back. Raimundo raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, hey. No offence intended girl. But really, I liked your singing." Raimundo said.

"Yeah! You really should try out for the real American Idol!" Rai Rai said.

"Y-yeah. Y-you're really talented Sea." Matt finally pulled himself together and managed to grin at her. She smiled back at him.

"This is gonna get interesting by the second." Kimiko muttered to Lilia.

* * *

**A/N: i LUV writing the MattSea romance! sooo funni! r&r!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Kitty**


	9. Chapter 11

**A/N: I didn't expect the Party chapters to be more that 2 chapters, but what the hell. I like writing them soooo much!!! ok, here is it, Chapter 11!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown (unfortunetly) and i dont own the songs, or lyrics here.**

* * *

"Alright! Next up, we have our favorite twins, Klooqy and Kimi!" Lilia said. 

"A duet?" Klooqy asked her.

"Yep. You two are gonna sing 'Beautiful Liar' by Shakira and Beyonce." Kimiko said.

Klooqy and Kimi went and stood on the fountain and started to sing.

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry_

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

_I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

_You never know  
When the pain and heartbreak's over  
I have to let go  
The innocence is gone_

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

_Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame_

_Beyonce Beyonce  
Shakira Shakira  
Beyonce Beyonce  
Shakira Shakira  
(Hey)_

Everyone started to clap.

"Really nice job ladies!" Kimiko told them. They bowed dramatically and left the stage.

"Judges?"

"I love it when you sing together! It sounds so cool!" Rai Rai said excitedly.

"Stick to the duet. It sounds nice." Raimundo said to them.

"You two have some good lungs there." Matt told them.

"Thanks you guys!" Klooqy and Kimi said at the same time.

"Next in line is Michelle! You have to sing Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats'" Lilia said.

"You just had to make me sing country didn't you?" Michelle asked them. But she walked up to the "stage" anyway.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

"Whoo! Go girl!" Kimiko yelled.

"That was so cool!" Rai Rai squealed.

"Your future boyfriend better not make you mad!" Matt said with a grin. Michelle just sneered at him playfully.

"Perfect song for you." Rai told her.

"Thanks." Michelle said.

"Now, since we can pretty much guarantee that Rai, Clay, and Omi won't go up on that stage without a fight, we decided to compromise. We're gonna sing in a group!" Kimiko said happily.

"We are?" Rai asked.

"Yes we are! Or you just might 'accidentally' suffer 3rd degree burns." Kimiko said nonchalantly. Rai, Omi, and Clay all gulped.

"W-we d-don't mind!" Omi said, trying to be brave.

"Yes, you might not mind at that, but would you mind if I added electric shock to the burns?" Lilia asked them. The three guys scrambled to get on the fountain.

"We thought so." the two girls said in union.

"Ok, we are gonna sing...oh, I know! '1985' by Bowling For Soup. I love that song." Kimiko said.

"And if we don't know the words?" Rai asked her.

"It's kareoke Rai. The words are on the screen!" Kimiko said, rolling her eyes.

Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husbands a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned twenty four  
Only been with one man  
What happen to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass  
On the hood of white snake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing has been alright since

Bruce Springstien, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo  
(1985)  
Woohoohoo

She's seen all the classics  
She knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
Even Saint Elmo's Fire  
She rocked out to Wham  
Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen  
When did reality become T.V.  
What ever happen to sitcoms, game shows  
(on the radio was)

Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo

She hates time make it stop  
When did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop  
Stop!  
And bring back

Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 1985

Woohoohoo

"Well? Watcha think?" Kimiko asked.

"Yay! Loved it!" Rai Rai said, squealing.

"Well, I can safely say I have blackmail against Rai here." Matt said grinning evily at Rai and holding up a videocamera.

"Why you little bastard! Get back here!" Rai started chasing Matt all over the garden for the camera.

"Okay! While Matt and Rai go and act like complete idiots, Rai Rai and Luis, you two are gonna do a duet as well." Lilia said brightly to them.

"WHAT?! YOU COULDN'T PAY ME ENOUGH TO DO A DUET WITH HER!" Luis shouted.

"Yeah, I think I'd die if i heard him singing!" Rai Rai said indignitly. Lilia looked around and found a small rock. She quickly made it explode using her Wudai powers. She looked at them.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"Lovely day to sing." Luis grabbed Rai Rai's hand and pulled her on the fountain.

"What song?" Rai Rai asked with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: hahahahaha! i leave you there to guess which song to use! no, im serious, guess. i already know which song to use, but i feel its fun to **

**a. leave ppl with a cliffie (of sorts)**

**b. make people guess which song im gonna use.**

**so tell me which song you think its gonna be, and i will say if its right or wrong! **

**loads of luv!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Kitty**


	10. Chapter 12

**A/N: ok, since its been only what, 4 hours since i posted the last chapter, so only one person has submitted the song they thought Luis and Rai Rai would sing to. Unfortunetly, not correct. Sorry! Chapter 12 everyone!**

* * *

"The song you have to sing to is 'Dance With Me' by the Cheetah Girls" Lilia said, with an evil smile. 

"Why?!" Luis howled.

"Exploding rock." Lilia reminded him. Luis looked at her for a moment.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too Luis." Lilia said in her sweetest voice.

"Now start singing, both of you." she said.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every step you take  
Baby, Whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold_

_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feelings real, won't let it  
stop, no_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente_

_Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds,  
If I could I'd never come back down  
Baby, Let's just keep on groovin'_

_As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no_

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
Dance with me  
If only for one night_

When they finished, just about every girl there had tears in her eyes. While they were singing, Rai Rai and Luis had somehow started dancing to the song. Lilia was nearly sobbing into Omi's shirt. Now they were staring into each other's eyes.

"That was beautiful." Kimiko whispered. That one whisper managed to break them out of the trance. They both blushed deeply.

"What are you all staring at?" Luis said, staring everyone down.

"W-well judges?" Lilia asked, drying her eyes.

"Did you get that?" Rai asked Matt. Matt had recorded the entire thing on his camera.

"Every single minute." Matt said, grinning.

"WHAT?!" Luis and Rai Rai screamed at the same time.

"Oh shit." Luis started to run after the two guys. Matt took off as fast as he could.

"Wind!" Raimundo managed to propel himself out of harm's way and on a tree branch. Unfortunetly, said branch broke under Rai's weight and he landed right in front of Luis. Rai looked up.

"Oh crap." Rai got up and started to run again.

"Now this is pathetic. Rai can face Chase Young, Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Hannibal Roy Bean at the same time, and yet he runs away from a simple boy without elemental powers. And this is my boyfriend we are talking about." Kimiko said, shaking her head.

"That's because you don't know Luis. He'll kill you if he got the chance." Kimiko gave Lilia a skeptical look.

"Ok, yeah, I'm exaggerating. But still!" Lilia looked imploringly at Kimiko.

"Eh. Let's just continue." Kimiko dug in the hat of names.

"Shakera! You're up!" Lilia said, looking over Kimiko's shoulder.

"Alright. Which song?" Shakera said, walking to the fountain.

"Umbrella by Rihanna." Kimiko said.

"Oh, I love that song!" Shakera said, and started to sing.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining_

"So much talent! So, since we only have one judge left, what do you think Rai Rai?" Kimiko asked the girl.

"I love how you sang this song! So great!" Rai Rai said.

Shakera bowed and got off. Lilia dug into the hat.

"Derek! Come on up cowboy!" Kimiko yelled.

"Oh, do I have to?" he asked.

"Yep! You have to sing She's Not Cryin' by Billy Ray Cyrus." Lilia said.

"Alright."

_She's not cryin' anymore  
She ain't lonely any longer  
There's a smile upon her face  
A new love takes my place  
She's not cryin' anymore_

_I hear she's really doin' well now  
She's picked herself up off the ground  
I wasn't there when I was needed  
But I was there to let her down  
Sometimes you know I feel so foolish  
If I knew then what I know now  
Another tear would never fall  
'Cause I'd give our love my all  
If we could work things out somehow_

_She's not cryin' anymore  
She ain't lonely any longer  
There's a smile upon her face  
A new love takes my place  
She's not cryin' anymore_

_She's not cryin' anymore  
She ain't lonely any longer  
There's a smile upon her face  
A new love takes my place  
She's not cryin' anymore_

"Awwww! That was so sad!" Rai Rai said.

"I loved it!" Kimiko and Lilia said.

"Ned! Come on down!" Rai Rai said, digging in the hat.

He sighed.

"Which one?"

"Hinder. Lips Of An Angel." Lilia said smiling.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl is in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl is in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

Ness went and hugged Ned when he got off the fountain.

"You did great! Just hoping that you will never cheat on me, unless you have a death wish." Ness grinned at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it babe." He kissed her quickly on the lips and turned to Rai Rai.

"Well?" he asked her.

"So cool! Very nice!" Rai Rai said enthusiastically.

"Ok, that just leaves Matt. Oh Matt!" Kimiko called out.

"Saved by the babe!" Matt said, running over to them. Apperently Luis still hadn't caught up to them and they all had tired out.

"What up?" he asked.

"It's your turn to sing Matt." Kimiko told him.

"Damn. What song?"

"Justin Timberlake. Summer Love." Kimiko said smirking.

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin' lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light, lookin' right  
Come here, let me get your name girl  
Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you 'round, let me take you out  
Bet you we could we could have some fun girl  
'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

_Come on and lemme show you 'round  
Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl  
'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl  
Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone  
Rappin' 'til we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl  
Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop  
Make you wanna say my name girl  
Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)  
'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

_The summer's over for the both of us  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on love  
You're the one I've been thinking of  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)  
'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

Kimiko looked around and saw what she was hoping for. Sea was staring at Matt almost _adoringly_! Kimiko squealed and showed Lilia. Lilia beamed. She apperently was so happy she threw her arms around Omi and kissed him. Sea noticed she was being watched and blushed heavily. They laughed and turned to Rai Rai.

"So, thumbs up or thumbs down? You're the judge!" they told her.

"Definetly thumbs up. For an annoying jerk, he has a great voice!" Rai Rai said laughing.

"Thanks!" Matt realized what she said.

"Hey!" The girls giggled.

"Ok, that's everyone! Loved everyone's voice, it was so fun!" Kimiko said.

"So true, so true! Let's give a warm round of applause for our judges, even if they have short attention spans!" Lilia said. Everyone clapped hard for Rai Rai, Matt, and Raimundo. The three of them stood and bowed to their audience.

"And that concludes American Idol!" Lilia said, holding the microphone.

* * *

**A/N: im ending the chapter there cause ive been working on it almost all day. r&r as always! loads of luv!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Kitty**


	11. Chapter 13

**A/N: i can't think of anything to say here! lol! chapter 13!**

* * *

Kimiko looked at her watch.

"Damn! I didn't realize how late it was! It's 2:00 am." she said to everyone.

"You're not tired are you?" Rai said, hugging her from behind.

"Not even! We have so much stuff to do! I just can't think of anything to do right now." Kimiko sighed.

"Who wants to play 'pin the tail on the Jackass? Emphesis on the Jack!" Lilia said laughing. They had a picture of Jack Spicer bending over. Apperently he was caught by surprise when someone took the picture. Everyone roared with laughter at the picture.

"Hey! Where did you get that picture?" everyone turned around to see Jack Spicer hovering above the ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jackass Spicer." Lilia said cooly. She still hadn't forgotten what he tried to do.

"Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep Spicer? You really need it." Raimundo said.

"Actually, no amount of beauty sleep can fix that face." Kimiko said.

"Oh, that's cold. But don't mind me. I'm just here for your Wu." Jack said, and he flew off toward the vault.

"Over my dead body." Rai growled.

"Let's go." he said to the other Dragons. Everyone, including the guests, followed Rai to the vault, where Jack was flying away with the majority of the Wu.

"Shoku Star Wind!" Rai yelled. He managed to knock Spicer out of the air.

"Judolei Flip Fire!" Kimiko shot fireball after fireball at Spicer.

"Wudai Venus Lightning!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Lilia and Omi combined their elements to attack Spicer.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay shot boulders at him.

"Alright I give! Trying to kill me or something?" Spicer said spitefully as he dropped the Wu and flew away. Everyone cheered as the 5 Dragons were picking up the Wu. Rai looked up in surprise.

"I forgot that they were here!" he said, reffering to the guests.

"Everyone ok?" Clay asked. Everyone assured that they were fine. They put the Wu back in the vault and locked it. Then they went back to the garden to enjoy the rest of their night.

* * *

"Alright, now what?" Rai asked as they lay on the ground. They had played pin the tail on the jackass and a lot of people didn't miss. 

"Hey! Let's inflate the house thing! I nearly forgot about that." Kimiko said, remembering about the inflatable bouncy house that Michelle had brought.

"Alright. I need something to stay awake anyway." Rai said, getting up stretching.

"No, we have coffee for that babe." Kimiko said, pointing at the table where everyone had gone through at least 4 cups of coffee each already.

"The bouncy house is to have fun." she said smiling at him. He grinned back, but then looked puzzled.

"But we don't have a pump. How are we gonna inflate this thing?" Rai asked her. Kimiko just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you the Dragon of Wind or not?" she asked.

"Oh. Right." he said sheepishly. They opened the box and pulled out the house. Rai found the hole and filled it with air. When he was done, it stood over 8 feet high and had enough room for everyone to jump around happily.

"All aboard!" Kimiko yelled as Rai whooped with laughter as he tackled Matt, who was already in the house bouncing away. Everyone was yelling and laughing as they started bouncing as high as they could. Kimiko suddenly had an idea. She bounced over to where Sea was and was happy to see that she was jumping near where Matt was. Kimiko bounced a few times, then "accidentally" pushed Sea in Matt's direction. Then she gasped in delight. Matt noticed Sea was falling, and he, for some strange, stupid reason, caught her. He caught her by the waist and Sea's head jerked upward. She was transfixed for a moment, then Matt grinned at her. She managed a small smile in thanks. Then Kimiko thought the world had gone crazy. Or at least Matt anyway. _Matt started tickling Sea_! Sea started to laugh hysterically and kept screaming at Matt to stop. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch this, and most of them were cluching their stomach's and laughing so hard. Kimiko squealed in delight.She just hoped that with the way things were going, Matt and Sea would be able to share their first kiss. Ever the matchmaker, Kimiko sighed romantically. She looked around for Rai, but didn't see him anywhere. She stepped outside the bouncy house and looked around there. When she still didn't see him, she decided to look for him some more. Kimiko went to look for him behind the bouncy house and found a cluster of bushes.

'Maybe he's hiding there.' she thought to herself. She went and looked and met the surprise of her life. Rai Rai and Luis were there, locked in a passionate kiss. It took all of Kimiko's self perservation to not scream the house down. She backed away slowly and quietly.

"Oh...dear...God." was all she could say quietly.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down Kimiko. They can tell Lili when they're ready. Now, I still have to find Rai." she said quietly to herself.

She walked into the rose section of the garden, and was met with another surprise, although this one less shocking. This time, Omi and Lilia were the ones kissing passionetly. She smiled and left before either could notice she was there. Kimi finally Rai sitting under a tree looking at the moon, which happened to be a full moon. She smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey." she said. He looked at her.

"Hi. What are you doin here?" he asked.

"I was just looking for you." she said softly, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah? What for bella?" he said smiling. Kimiko looked confused.

"Bella? What does that mean?" she asked.

"Beautiful." he said looking in her eyes. Kimiko suddenly had a powerful urge to kiss him, which she did. When they broke apart, Raimundo looked straight in her eyes and said,

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: yes, i had a fluff attack. sue me. i was nearly crying when i wrote the last part. i love good fluff!!!! r&r!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 14

**A/N: ok, this is gonna be the last Party chapter because i still have to get to the rest of story. sorry!!!!! chapter 14 everyone! (btw, another fluff attack!!! BEWARE!!!!!)**

* * *

Kimiko was shocked for a moment. 

'He said he loves me.' she thought.

'HE SAID HE LOVES ME!' she screamed in her mind. Kim squealed and threw her arms around Rai's neck and kissed him so hard. When she broke apart, she said, with tears in her eyes,

"I have waited so long to hear you say that Rai. I love you too!" she grinned at him and he grinned back, relieved.

"I hoped so. I didn't know what you would say if I told you before. That's why I didn't tell you earlier. Now, it just sorta slipped out." Rai grinned. Suddenly they both heard Michelle yelling about something. They ran to the center of the garden and saw her waving a bottle.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?!" she yelled, still waving the bottle in her hands. Omi and Lil walked into the garden holding hands, looking a little flushed and disheveled. (haha big words!)

"Did someone say spin the bottle? I wanna play!" Lilia yelled. When Omi looked confusedly at her she explained.

"Spin the bottle is a game. A person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on, the person has to kiss that person. You get it?" she asked.

"I think so." he said, still looking a bit confused.

"You'll get it when you see people play. Come on." she tugged on his hand and he followed her. Luis and Rai Rai came crashing through the bushes, also holding hands and blushing like mad. When Lilia saw them, she gave Rai Rai a questioning look, and when Rai Rai didn't look at her, Lilia put two and two together. Her jaw dropped open.

"Ohmygod! You...and Luis...oh my god! It's about damn time, too!" she said squealing and jumping for joy.

"Shut up." Luis muttered as they passed her. Rai Rai just gave her a gleeful sort of smile. Lilia smiled back.

"Get in a circle everyone!" Klooqy yelled. Everyone did.

"Ok, since it was my idea in the first place to actually play, I get to choose who goes first." Michelle said with an evil smile. She scanned everyone's faces.

"Okay...I pick...Ness!" she said gleefully. Ness glared at her and spun the bottle. It landed on Raimundo.

"Ah crap." they chorused. Ness leaned in quickly and pecked him on the lips. Rai spun this time, and thankfully, it landed on Kimiko. She smiled in relief and pecked him on the lips.Their little peck lasted a bit longer, and finally Matt said,

"Get a room!" they both glared at him, and Kimiko spun. It landed on Matt. Kimiko looked horrified. Matt grinned, but his smile froze when he saw Rai's face. To save face, he only pecked Kimi on the corner of her lips. Then when Matt spun, it landed, of course, on Sea. Sea and Matt froze. Sea slowly started to shake her head no and increased speed.

"You have to do it Sea." Kimiko said smirking.

"Yep. You gotta do it. You can't forfeit." Shakera said.

"Why me?" she asked no one in particular.

"Just do it and get it over with Sea!" Rai Rai said, rolling her eyes. Sea took a deep breath and leaned foward. Matt met her halfway, cupped her face, and kissed her fully. Everyone, even the guys, gasped, but Matt and Sea didn't notice.(duh) After a few minutes, they finally broke apart amid wolf whistles and cheers. They realized they were being watched by everyone else and blushed hard.

"Sea. You have to spin now." Raimundo said chuckling. Sea grimaced at him and spun. It landed on Clay. He kissed her quickly and spun the bottle. It landed on Kimi. (not Kimiko) He also pecked her quickly and she spun. This time it landed on Omi. He by now had finally understood how to play the game. He managed to kiss her quickly and then he spun. To his relief, it landed on Lilia. She smiled and kissed him and gave him a quick hug. Lil spun and it landed on Derek. She pecked him and he spun. It landed on Rai Rai. she kissed him quickly and spun. It predictably landed on Luis. They blushed and stared at each other.

"Oh, not again!" Matt said dramatically.

"Shut up Matt!" Lilia said. She looked at them.

"Come on guys, it's easy. Just close your eyes and it'll be over in a second." she said. Luis gulped and Rai Rai just kept blushing.

"Oh for the love of-" Matt lost patience and grabbed Luis's and Rai Rai heads, meaning to make them kiss, but only succeding in bumping their heads.

"Ow!" They rubbed their heads.

"Matt..." Luis growled.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Matt said, looking a bit scared.

"Oh yeah." Luis and Rai Rai started to chase Matt all around.

"I'm so tired. I think it's time to hit the sack." Klooqy said yawning.

"I'm with ya sister. I am so tired!" Kimi said stretching.

"No wonder, it is now officially 4:15 am." Kimiko said looking at her watch.

"Get your sheets and pillows! We are gonna make a ginormous bed!" Raimundo yelled.

Everyone gathered up their stuff and went to the field. Everyone arranged their stuff like pillows and sheets and mats and stuff like that combined to make a big bed for everyone. They all lay down and stared at the sky. Omi had his head in Lil's lap and the both were staring at the sky. Kim had her head on Rai's chest and he was twirling her hair in his fingers.

"It sure is pretty outside tonight." Lili sighed.

"It is isn't it. The stars are really bright!" Kimi said, her eyes shining.

"Wow. Stars. I'm soooooo bored." Matt said, yawning. All of the girls suddenly shot him death glares, and he recoiled.

"I wonder what it would be like if I could hold a star in my hand." Lili wondered. Suddenly Omi shot up.

"I have an idea." was all he said before taking off toward the vault. The others exchanged mystified looks when Omi returned. He pointed down, and they saw he was wearing the Spring Shoes.

"Spring Shoes!" he yelled before shooting up into the night sky. (or morning sky, whichever) They all scanned the sky for any sign of Omi. A few minutes later they saw him decending at a rapid pace.

"Oh my God, he's gonna crash!" Lili said horrified.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure the Spring Shoes were designed to make you land on your feet safely." Rai said calmly.

"I just hope for Omi's sake you're right." Lili said, biting her fingernail. And he was right. Omi landed safely, bouncing a few times before he came to a complete stop. He had his hands cupped around something, and he beckoned them foward. When they all crowded around him he opened his hands, and they all gasped in awe. Omi had actually jumped into space and grabbed a star! Lilia looked at him with newfound pride. Suddenly, Kimiko, Rai Rai, and Ness all looked at their respective boyfriends.

"See! Omi was willing to jump to space to get his girl a star. Now would you be willing to do that for me?" Kimiko said, hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" the other girls chorused.

"Of course I would Kim. You know I love you, and you also know I would do anything for you." Rai said smoothly, smiling at Kim. She grinned slyly.

"Nice save." she said.

"I try." he shrugged his shoulders. Luis grabbed Rai Rai and hugged her tightly. He whispered something in her ear which made her laugh and blush. And as for Ness and Ned, he twirled her round and round and kissed her hard. That apperently was a sufficient answer for her. Suddenly Sea yawned.

"Hey Kim. What time is it?" she asked. Kimiko glanced at her watch.

"Wow! It's almost 5 am. We didn't sleep at all!" she said, surprised.

"Well, we might as well hit the hay for a few hours." Clay said yawning.

"Yeah. I'm really tired." Shakera said, finding a spot to sleep. Lil and Omi found a corner and curled up to sleep. Kimiko led Rai to a spot under the meditation tree and when he lay down, she curled up beside him, just like a kitten. A chorus of good nights came from all over the garden, and Rai pulled Kim closer to him, if that was even possible. To everyone's immense surprise, Sea chose to sleep next to Matt. At first he was stunned, but then he grinned and put an arm around her. The slap that followed echoed through the garden. Rai chuckled.

"Good night bella." He kissed her good night.

"Night Rai." she kissed him back. After a few minutes Rai noticed something.

"Hey Kimi." he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You know, you are a hell of a lot more comfy than Ninja Fred." he grinned in the darkness, and could hear Kimiko laughing softly.

"Good night Rai."

* * *

**A/N: because of this stupid program, this is my second time trying to upload this chapter. hopefully it works! r&R as always! 3**


	13. Chapter 16

**A/N: i finally got over my writers block!!!! woot woot woot!!! lol! btw, if u dont kno what the Bird Of Song is, check the prequel to this story. so sorry if this chapter is a little short, but i might still have writers block lurking in my brain somewhere. but i will get there sometime! enjoy peeps!**

* * *

The five dragons were trying different ways of combining their elements to produce the Bird Of Song when Master Fung walked up to them with a girl in tow. This girl had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. But what was most surprising was that she was wearing a Xiaolin robe and a Wudai sash. 

"Young monks, I would like you all to meet Emeline Vance. She will be our new Wudai warrior, and the Dragon of Thunder." Master Fung said.

"Uh, Master Fung? Exactly how many Dragons can we have?" Omi asked tentively. Lilia rounded on him.

"And what, may I ask, is so bad about new Dragons?" she asked, her eyes narrow. You could see the color drain out of Omi's face.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget I ever said anything." Omi said, grinning nervously.

"I love doing that." Lil muttered to Kim. They both giggled. Rai stepped foward.

"Emeline, this is Raimundo. He is the Shoku warrior, the leader of the group." Master Fung said, gesturing to him.

"Hey!" Emeline smiled at him.

"This is Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Lilia." Master Fung added.

"Nice to meet you." she said, smiling prettily. Kimiko nudged Lil and pointed at Clay. He was staring mesmerized at Emeline.

"Is everyone falling in love these days?" Lilia whispered to Kimiko and she laughed softly. Staightning up, she said,

"Hey Emeline, you want me to show you your new room?" Kimiko asked. She winked at Lilia, and quickly caught on.

"Hey, why don't we all go?" Lilia said grinning. Rai shrugged.

"I don't see why not." he said.

"You need any help with your bags?" Clay finally spoke since Emeline had gotten here. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Please?" she asked. Clay rushed to help.

"This is gonna be so fun." Kimiko and Lilia sighed.

"Oh look. The only available spot is next to Clay's." Lilia said, controlling her giggles at the sight of Clay's flushed face when he heard that.

"No, there is ano-OW!" Kimiko had stepped on Rai's foot before he finished his sentance. He glared at her while rubbing his foot.

"Do you mind if I freshen up a bit? It's been a long journey." Emeline said, looking hopefully at them.

"Sure, meet us in the Meditation Chamber when you're done." Rai said, and they all walked out, Clay taking one last look at Emeline. Once she was sure they were gone, she pulled out a cell phone. Dialing quickly, she waited until someone answered.

"I'm in." she said.

"Good. Now work with the plan, or I kill your family." the voice at the other end said.

"Yes, sir." Emeline said softly before hanging up and heading out.

* * *

Chase Young broke the connection and glanced at the people in the dungeon. The mother was cowering in the corner clutching her baby, while the father was pacing the floor.

"If your daughter completes this mission, you will have nothing to worry about. If she fails, you will have to suffer." Chase strode out the dungeon. It really was a shame to have to do this, but he wanted to get to Raimundo and Kimiko. And the fact that it was fun to torture people. Chase smirked as he walked to his throne room.

* * *

**A/N: that sick evil chase. EVIL! even is he is, somewhat, kinda, really, hot. lol! he is! but anywayz, i am finally out of the hospital! yay me! i still cant climb stairs, it hurts way too much, but im getting there! lol! r&r mi amigos!**


	14. Chapter 17

**A/N: hola again ppls! i finally reached 100 reviews and it only took 16 chapters. hope u note the sarcasm there. wowness. but oh well! enjoy!**

* * *

Emeline walked out of the Meditation Chamber feeling very confused. There were so many things to remember, things to do, and on top of that, she had to risk her neck collecting Shen Gong Wu. But if it would gain their trust... 

She suddenly felt a pang of guilt and sadness as she remembered her parents were at the mercy of Chase Young. And that was when she bumped into Clay. She looked up, and suddenly blushed, without knowing why. Seeing Clay blush too made her feel strangely happy as she looked into his deep blue eyes. There was a second of awkward silence.

"E-excuse me." she mumbled as she scurried past him. Nearby were Lilia and Kimiko watching.

"They are so gonna need a lot of help." Kim said, sighing.

"Oh yeah." Lili said.

* * *

Over the next few days it became clear that Emeline and Clay liked each other, but were either too dense, too shy, or just too slow to realize that they really had something. Which meant that it was up to Lilia and Kimiko to give them a tiny shove toward each other. By Friday afternoon, however, they had run out of ideas. 

"We have tried just about everything to get Clay and Emmy together, but nothing works!" Kim said, frustrated. They had all become very close friends with her and had found out a lot from her. She was born and raised in France, had a mom and dad and a new baby sister, whom was only 6 months old.

"Well then, I think it's time to get out the big guns now." Lil said smirking. In a whisper, she explained what the plan was.

"Do you think it's gonna work?" Kimiko asked.

"For their sake, I hope." Lilia said.

* * *

The next evening, they had everything set up. Kim and Lil had used the Lunar Locket to move the moon so that is was shining in the courtyard, had absolutley made sure that Master Fung, Rai, and Omi were busy for the rest of the evening, had planted only the best and prettiest of flowers. Now the only thing left was to get Emmy and Clay to the courtyard. Kimiko approached Clay. 

"Hey Clay!" she said.

"Hey Kimiko. Weren't you gonna spend some time with Rai?" he asked, puzzled.

"Uh, yeah. Listen, I just wanted to tell you, Emeline was looking for you. I think she's in the courtyard." Kimiko said in a singsong voice. Two seconds later, Clay was gone.

"Hope Lili-cat had good luck with Emeline." Kimiko thought aloud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilia walked up to Emeline. 

"Hyas Emmy!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Lilia. How goes it?" she asked.

"Good, good. Listen, um, Clay was asking for you. I'm pretty sure he's in the courtyard right now." Lilia said, crossing her fingers behind her back. Emeline immediatly looked elated.

"Really?! Oh, thanks!" Emeline ran out.

"Alright, let's hope this works!" Lilia said, totally excited.

* * *

Emeline ran into the courtyard looking everywhere for Clay. She finally spotted him looking around for her, she supposed. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and grinned when he saw her. 

"Evenin' Emeline. You wanted to see me?" he asked. Meanwhile, behind a bush, Kimiko and Lilia cringed.

"Crap. We are so gonna pay for this in the morning." Lilia said.

"Not if they actually get together." Kimiko reminded her.

"I thought you wanted to see me." Emeline said, confusion and then realization dawning her face.

"Looks like we've been set up." Clay said.

"He says it like it's something bad!" Kimiko whispered.

"Shut up!" Lilia whispered back, straining to hear.

"I can't hear!" Kimiko whispered anxiously.

"Look! He has his face close to hers! If he kisses her, I'll scream!" Lilia squealed. Meanwhile Emeline was trying really hard not laugh. She wasn't stupid, she had seen how Lilia and Kimiko had tried and failed to get her and Clay together. Chase had told her to get close to them, but she wasn't sure how close. She and Clay were pretty sure that Lilia and Kimiko were hiding out somewhere watching them. So Clay had the idea to trick them. He put his face really close to hers, their lips were like 2 centimeters apart, and told her to keep an eye out for them. Sure enough, she saw two figures dart out and run in the direction of the bedrooms. She nearly doubled over laughing, until she saw how close she and Clay were. Neither moved at all, just stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Emeline didn't know why she did it, probably just a lapse of sanity, but she kissed him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Clay wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. And they stayed like that for a good long time.

* * *

Kimi and Lilia didn't stop running until they finally reached the bedrooms. Rai was laying on his futon listening to his MP3 when he saw them running by. He got up and looked to see Kimiko snatch up a pillow and scream into it. Lilia did the exact same thing. This strange scene got weirder because they suddenly started talking so fast he couldn't understand a word they said.

"OhmygodClayactuallydidit!"Kimiko squealed.

"Iknowright!I'msofreakinhappyforthem!"Lilia actually started dancing around with Kimiko. Rai walked up to them and tapped Kimiko on the shoulder.

"Did you by any chance win the lottery?" Rai asked.

"No, and besides, I don't need the money remember?" she said, clearly stating the obvious. She suddenly beamed and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Um, thanks..."Rai said, hugging her back, and totally confused now. When she finally let go of them, she grabbed Lilia's hand and skipped out, singing, "We did it! We did it!" over and over again, Rai staring out the door, confusion written all over his face.

* * *

**A/N: okaysies! chapter 17 is now out! it was a bit hard to write this chapter, cause i really couldnt imagine clay actually kissing someone at all. but, whatever! r&r!**


	15. Chapter 18

**A/N: hi hi!!! kit here! ok finally chapter 18!!!! i have to warn you, MAJOR RAIKIM FLUFFINESS!!!! YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT (although most ppl do like it anyway) chapter 19 ya'll!**

* * *

Kimiko and Lilia were sitting in Kimiko's makeshift bedroom when they both looked up to see Emeline standing in the enterance. 

"Uh oh." Kimiko said.

"Yeah. Don't think I don't know what you two did last night." Emeline said with a scowl on her face.

"W-well we did it for your own good!" Lilia said, at an attempt to be mad at her, but failing.

"Well I would be mad..." Emeline started. Kimiko and Lilia looked hopeful.

"...if it weren't for the fact that I finally kissed Clay!" Emmy squealed and sat down as well. Kimi and Lili grinned.

"Oh my gosh, everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend. I think we should hook Dojo up too." Kimiko said laughing.

"I just can't believe that you and Rai have been boyfriend and girlfriend for almost a year now!" Lil said grinning. Kimiko was about to reply to that when she realized,

'That would make it our anniversary..." Kimiko thought, hand over her mouth. She stood up abruptly.

"Kimiko, what..." Emmy started.

"Ladies, we need to go shopping." Kimiko said.

* * *

Five hours later the three girls put away the Silver Manta Ray and carried their numerous shopping bags back to the bedrooms. She had convinced Lilia and Emeline to help her keep the others busy while she planned her's and Rai's date, which she realized was only 3 days away. 

"Don't look so worried Kimi-cub." Lilia peered from around her shopping bags.

"It's gonna go great. Rai is so gonna love it." she continued.

"Rai's gonna love what?" a very familiar voice asked. Kimiko realized who was talking and her eyes widened in panic.

"Uh, nothing, nothing. Excuse us." Kimiko managed to say before the three of them ran off, leaving Rai to look after them in confusion. (**A/N: Rai is very confused these days! lol!**) They only just managed to get to the bedrooms before the stuff tumbled out of their arms.

"Come on! I only have 3 days to plan this, and I want everything to be perfect!" Kimiko said, tugging on her now pink braided hair.

"Calm down Kim. It's gonna be perfect. And we are so gonna help you!" Emmy said grinning.

"Yep! I am gonna give you cooking lessons, cause frankly, your cooking tastes like burnt, all the time." Lilia said, grimacing. Kimiko shot her a scowl.

"And I am so gonna help you with setting up!" Emeline said, ignoring the looks the other girls were shooting each other.

"And how exactly are we gonna manage this in 3 days?" Kimiko asked skeptically. The other girls glanced at each other and grinned.

"Shard of Lightning?" Emeline asked.

"Shard of Lightning." Lilia confirmed.

* * *

In 3 days, they managed to do what would have taken about 2 weeks. Kimiko's cooking had improved greatly, and she had planned out every single thing. By day 3 Kimiko was very excited. 

"Do you think this is going to work?" she asked anxiosly as Lilia helped pick out the dress she would wear this evening. Emeline was off making a phone call.

"Kimi-cub, we are talking about Rai. Even if everything goes wrong, it won't matter, because he loves you." Lilia smiled as she fingered a pale blue dress. Kimiko blushed and smiled as she remembered the night that Rai had said he loved her.

_Kimi finally Rai sitting under a tree looking at the moon, which happened to be a full moon. She smiled and sat next to him._

_"Hey." she said. He looked at her._

_"Hi. What are you doin here?" he asked._

_"I was just looking for you." she said softly, rubbing his arm._

_"Yeah? What for bella?" he said smiling. Kimiko looked confused._

_"Bella? What does that mean?" she asked._

_"Beautiful." he said looking in her eyes. Kimiko suddenly had a powerful urge to kiss him, which she did. When they broke apart, Raimundo looked straight in her eyes and said,_

_"I love you."_

"Earth to Kimiko." Lilia was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. I kinda just spaced out for a minute." Kimiko grinned.

"Well, anyway, look what I found!" Lilia held up a beautiful strapless red dress.

"It's perfect!" Kimiko squealed.

* * *

Emeline clutched the ringing phone in her trembling hand. Knowing who it was, she hesitated, but answered it anyway. 

"When I call, I expect you to answer immediatly." Chase Young's harsh voice came out of the reciever.

"I-i'm sorry sir." Emeline stammered.

"Well, I want you to attack tonight." Emeline froze.

"T-tonight sir? Why?" she asked.

"I think you forgot who is in charge. I am the one holding your parents hostage. You listen to my orders. And you are to betray the monks tonight. Clear?" Chase said coldly.

"Yes sir." Emeline murmured, and hung up.

'I don't want to ruin Raimundo and Kimiko's night, but I have to." Emeline thought sadly. She walked back to the bedrooms, where Kimiko and Lilia were laughing their heads off about something. She put on a fake smile and joined them.

* * *

Later that evening, everything was set up. Emeline and Lilia had "convinced" Clay and Omi to stay in the Meditation Chamber. Kimiko had sent a note to Rai to come to the courtyard at 8 in the evening. When he did get there, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. The courtyard was...different, to say the least. There were torches lining a pathway which lead to a picnic, he saw. There was a big blanket spread on the ground with plates loaded with food. But the best sight of all was Kimiko herself. She grinned at him from where she was sitting, and she, in his opinion, looked gorgeous. She was wearing this strapless red dress and had her hair down naturally, the way he liked her hair best. She stood up slowly and sauntered over to where he stood frozen. 

"Happy anniversary." she whispered and then she kissed him. This kiss was different than their others. While their kisses were usually passionate and fiery, this one was slow and gentle. When they broke apart, he grinned.

"The best kiss we have ever had." Kimiko laughed.

"I have to agree with you." Kimiko said, licking her lips.

"So I wasn't the only one who remembered, huh?" Rai asked. Kimiko gasped.

"You remembered too?" she asked. He grinned shyly and brought something out from behind his back. It was a plain white box with a red bow wrapped around it. Kimiko accepted it and opened it with trembling hands. When it was open she gasped. In it was a beautiful golden locket and a matching bracelet. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much." she whispered.

"Only the best for my bella chica." Rai said smiling at her. He leaned in for another kiss and somehow they ended up on the floor. It's when Kim tugged on the bottom of his shirt that they both froze.

"Did you hear that?" Kimiko whispered.

"Yeah. It's probably just one of the guys." Rai said, eager to get back to kissing.

"No, Lilia and Emeline made sure that no one would interrupt us." Kimiko said, starting to panic.

'Nothing can go wrong, nothing at all.' she thought.

"Sphere of Yun!" came a cry from the bushes. In a second, Rai and Kim were trapped in a bubble. And to their horror, Emeline emerged, tears in her eyes, leading another bubble which contained Lilia, Omi, and Clay.

"Emeline..." Kimiko said, unable to keep the strain out of her voice.

"I'm sorry." she mouthed before she shot a sleeping gas into the bubble and all went dark.

* * *

**A/N: oh, did i forget to mention that there was a bit of angst in this chapter as well? oops, silly me. dont hate me!! plz? r&r!! **


	16. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi hi! Soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, and because school is gonna start soon, and this will be my first year in high school, so basically, i have no idea when i'm gonna update, but please be patient. thanxies, and much love to my reviewers!**

* * *

'It was all a dream.' she thought. 

'When I wake up, Rai's gonna come in here and give me a kiss good morning, and then we'll go to breakfast.' Kimiko pleaded silently that this was true.

But that idea quickly vanished the second she opened her eyes. For a second, she thought she had time-traveled one year ago, because one year ago, she was trapped in the Sphere of Yun waiting for someone to rescue her. But then she remembered what had happened that day, and vowed never to let it happen today. She looked around and spotted Lilia nearby, trying to puncture the sphere she was trapped in with a pen she had somehow sneaked in. Kimiko tried calling out to her, but apperently Lilia couldn't hear her. She saw that Lilia had given up and was drawing on her arm. Kimiko suddenly had an idea. She pulled out her cell phone and texted a message to Lilia. She saw her look up and get her cell. Then Lil looked in the direction and tried to smile but failing miserably. Lilia texted back.

_Hey Kimi-cub._ _Dunno what Chase and Emeline are planning, but they took the boys to a separate room. u kno what i think? Emmy is working against her will._

Kimiko frowned at the message. She texted back.

_I dont believe that. She was the one who captured us in the first place. Shit, you hear that? They're coming back!_

Kimiko stuffed her cell in her pocket and sat crosslegged (or as crossedlegged as you can do in a bubble). Chase came in and smiled wickedly when he saw the two girls.

"Having fun ladies?" he asked. He walked slowly over to Kimiko.

"Hello Miss Tohomiko. You and your friend will join me for a little ceremony."

Chase snapped his fingers and two white tigers appeared in the doorway. All he did was point at the two girls and the tigers immediatly got behind them and rolled the sphreres. Kimiko bounced all around, all the time thinking about what was Chase gonna do to them. When they finally got to the waterfall room, Kimiko gasped to see Rai, Clay and Omi tied up and surrounded by Chase's cats. When Rai spotted Kimiko, she saw his eyes light up and then darken with worry and anger at Chase. She looked around and saw Emeline cradling a baby in her arms and surrounded by two people whom Kimiko took to be her parents. When Kimiko saw the state in which her parents were in, and by the tears flowing from Emeline's eyes, she started to redirect her hate from her to Chase. Chase, she saw, was the mastermind behind everything. He ran everything, he was the one who was to blame for everything. Her hate of Chase started to build until it began to physically warm her.

"This is a nice party now isn't it?" Chase said mockingly.

"Unfortunetly for you, not all of you are going to leave." He grinned nastily at the boys, who were struggling against the ties of the Tangle Web Comb. He suddenly turned to Emeline.

"Now Miss Vance, we also can't have you trying to ruin my plans." And with a swift move, he yelled.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Emeline was immediatly bound with the ropes. Her mother screamed and dropped to her knees beside Emeline.

"Now Miss Emeline, Miss Lilia, and especially Miss Kimiko, I will make you live your worst nightmare. I am going to make you watch while I kill your respective boyfriends." He said.

Kimiko felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart. She looked with horror at Lilia and saw that she had gone deathly pale.

"At first, I was going to just torture them, but that won't work, so, I'll just send them to their doom." Chase pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" a rip opened in the air, and to her horror, she saw Chase throw the boys one by one in the rip. The last time Kimiko looked into Raimundo's eyes, all she saw was the love he had always had for her.

* * *

Rai felt himself falling...endlessly, it felt. He looked to his sides and saw Clay and Omi falling beside him. They looked at each other, and Rai in that moment knew, that if he died, he would die with his friends. He saw the lava beneath him. When he first hit it, he almost didn't feel the heat. But then it came. Scorching, blinding heat, tearing at his skin and bones. And then...relief. Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm crying right now. It hurt so much to kill them, but I had to. Flame me all you want, but I had my reasons. But this story's not over yet. R&R, if you can. **


	17. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey! since most of you probably hate me for killing the guys, im not even gonna try to say anything here. enjoy anyway! (hopefully) oh, btw, i changed my username, so this is my new one.**

* * *

Kimiko wiped away at her tears as she drove the Silver Manta Ray. It was hard to reach the pedals, but Lilia was in no shape to drive. She had her knuckle in her mouth to stop from screaming, and was currently in the fetal position. She wondered how he died. She hoped he didn't suffer, at least. But knowing Chase, they probably did. More tears came to her eyes as that thought came through. As Kimiko saw the Xiaolin Temple come into view, she dreaded telling Master Fung and Dojo what had happened. There were only two people left on their team. Kimiko somehow managed to land and got out. She started walking toward the temple, when she realized Lilia hadn't gotten out. 

"Lili-cub, come on. Get out." she called weakly.

'Is that my voice?" she thought. 'It sounds so...different. Defeated.' she thought sorrowfully.

"No. Just leave me here to die." Lilia sounded so depressed.

"Come on Lil. We are still..." Kimiko's voice cracked, "...a team."

"What team, it's just the two of us now." Lilia said in the same voice.

"Three of them are dead, one betrayed us, which leaves you and me." she continued, and as she did, her voice got stronger.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT BITCH EMELINE, OMI AND THE OTHERS WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" Lilia burst into hysterical sobs and Kimiko rushed to pull her into her arms, but she couldn't hold back her sobs either. They held each other and sank to the floor, sobbing their hearts out. Kimiko didn't notice a hand on her shoulder, leading her to her futon, laying her gently down, all the while, sobbing her heart and soul out. She didn't notice when, but she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kimiko and Lilia awoke at the same time, although they didn't realize it. They both turned on their right sides, and they both looked at the same photograph. It showed the 6 warriors playing around. Rai had grabbed Kimiko by the waist from behind and had lifted her high. Meanwhile, Lilia had Omi in her arms and they both were doing the peace sign toward the camera. Emeline and Clay were sitting back to back peacefully, laughing at the others. Both their eyes filled with tears, and they both thought the same thing. 

'The one person I truly loved has died.'

* * *

"Kimiko. Lilia." Master Fung called them over to him. His usual blue robes were now black, and Dojo had a black ribbon died around his tail and was dabbing at his eyes with a hankerchief.

"This is most grave, and not just because three of the bravest warriors I have ever taught have fallen, but because you are vulnerable. You two are in no shape to fight. Chase Young could come any day to finish you off-"

"No he won't." Kimiko interupted.

"We killed him."

* * *

_"You son of a bitch!" Kimiko screamed when the tear had disappeared. She wanted to tear Chase Young limb from limb for doing what he just did. Kimiko struggled to be set free from the ropes of the Tangle Web Comb, when she remembered what Master Fung had taught her. She tried to clear her mind, and she felt the ropes loosening just enough so she could wriggle out of them. Kimiko saw that Emeline and Lilia had gotten themselves freed as well, and they all attacked Chase at the same time._

_"Wudai Saturn Lightning!"_

_"Wudai Sun Thunder!"_

_"Wudai Mars Fire!"_

_Their combined attack was so powerful that it literally ripped him in half. When Chase was taken care of, Kimiko looked for Emeline so she could yell at her, force her to realize what she helped do._

_She sent Raimundo to his death._

_But when Kimiko looked around, she and her family were gone._

_

* * *

_

"Whoooooooa!" Kojo started wriggling uncontrollably. This usually meant that there was a new Shen Gong Wu. But neither Kimiko or Lilia felt like retrieving it.

"This one's a 10.0 on the Wu scale!" Dojo shuddered as he spoke.

"I don't care. Let Spicer get it, or Wuya. I'm done with this, with all of it." Kimiko said.

"I don't think you understand Kimiko." Master Fung said gently.

"This Wu has the power to ressurect the dead." Kimiko and Lilia looked up.

"What?" they both whispered.

"When used with it's sister Wu, the Mind Control Hat, the Gem of Life can be used to bring back the dead. But there is a catch. The gem can only be used by the person who killed in the first place."

"But there's hope." Kimiko said, a plan forming already in her mind. She was ready to do anything to bring back Raimundo. She looked at Lilia and saw the same determined look on her face.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I told you this story wasn't over yet! I know most of you lost faith in me, but you were wrong! I would rub it in, but I live for reviews. R&R please!**


	18. Chapter 21 would be anyway

**A/N: jeezus beezus ya'll! its been a while since I've updated, but sooooooooory!!!!! been busy with schoolwork, and my grades maybe have gone down a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny bit, but I've been trying harder!!!!!!!!!!!!! i swear!!!!!!!!! anyways, here, finally, is chapter...whichever it is, i lost count. brunette who thinks like a blonde, i know. anyway, here ya go!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Should I forgive her or not?" That was the question of the century that was going through Kimiko's head as she stepped into the streets of Marseilles, France. She knew that Emeline would be somewhere around here, considering this was her birth town.

"Ugh. This is a big place, where are we going to find her?" Lilia asked as she tucked the newly shrunken Silver Manta Ray into her coat pocket.

"Mmmm, I dunno. But we have to start somewhere." Kimiko suddenly had an idea. She took out her PDA.

"What are you doing?" Lili asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Doing a search on her family name. Oh no." Kimiko stared in dismay as a ton of entries popped up with the name of Vance.

"Oh, I know, search her full name. There's gotta be a birth certificate, school awards, anything." Lil suggested.

"True. Ok, Emeline...Amelie...Vance." Kimiko typed in. This time she was lucky. On the first page, it listed a French school directory with her address in it.

"Great. Ok, you go look for the Gem Of Life and the Mind Control Hat. If you have problems or if you find the Wu, call me. 'Kay?" she asked.

"Got it. Good luck." she called as she took out the Manta Ray once again.

"Silver Manta Ray!" Lilia called as she tossed the Wu into the air.

"Luck to you too!" Kim called back. When Lilia was out of sight, she took a deep breath.

"'Kay Em. Here I come."

* * *

Emeline could tell her parents were worried about her. And they had every right to be. She hadn't stopped crying at all, she refused to eat, she was getting really thin. They had known that she had been seeing one of the poor boys who had been killed, and they knew this was a very tragic thing, but they really couldn't understand why she was this depressed. (**A/N: yes, these are the kind of parents who understand basically nothing about their child. and yes, you think your parents are like that too. i sympathize.)** Emeline, meanwhile, was heartbroken. She had sent Clay and the others to their deaths. It was all her fault, but she couldn't have let her parents and her baby sister die like that. But why her? Did Chase plan this? Did he plan to have her fall in love with Clay? Or was this fate, and he just used it to his advantage? Whatever the reason was, she loathed him for it, and was glad he was now in shreds, literally. As the Dragon of Thunder, she had certain qualities that the future Dragon of Sound would have (**A/N: HUGE HINT!!! if you don't get it, then, well actually, i wouldn't get it either, so i cant blame ya. carry on.) **and one of them was moving at the speed of sound. She managed to gather her family and get them out of there before Kimiko and Lilia could even turn their heads. Clay had given her a keepsake of his once, an old hat of his. Well, more like she had asked for it, and he had given it to her. She had promised herself that she would treasure the hat always, and still did. She slept with it, carried it with her everywhere, etc. Her parents were starting to give her weird looks, that clearly said 'we might have to have her head checked out soon'. She just ignored them. There was another problem too. Kimiko and Lilia. She knew they probably were hating her right now. She couldn't blame them. She hated herself for doing this. But what else could she do? Leave her family to die at Chase Young's hands? No, that was out of the question. She could hear her mother coming up the stairs now, probably coming to check on her now. 

"Emeline, there is someone here to see you." her mother poked her head through the door.

"Ah, merci, mama." Emeline thanked her and went to the door.

"Hey Em. Miss me?" Kimiko asked. Her shock must have shown on her face, because Kimiko smiled sadly.

"I'm not going to bite. Can I come in?" she asked. Emeline came to her senses.

"S-sure. Come in." she moved so Kimiko could enter.

'She hides her emotions well, Kim does.' she thought as Kimiko smiled her thanks. Emeline led her into the large living room where her sister was taking a nap on a blanket on the floor. Kimiko glanced at her and smiled again.

"Your sister's cute." she remarked.

"Um, thanks? Kimiko, this may sound a bit rude, but why are you here? I thought..." here Emeline trailed off.

"You thought I would hate you so much that I would never want to see you again?" Kimiko asked accurately. Emeline could only nod.

"Well, at first I did, but then I realized how silly that was, because I realized you did it to protect your family. That was a good enough reason for me." Kimiko smiled a bit more brightly this time, and Emeline managed a smile at last.

"It was hard, and I'm so sorry, but it's too late for that." Emeline said, sad again.

"Actually, it's not too late." Kimiko said. Emeline's head shot up.

"What?" Kimiko told Emeline all about what Master Fung had said, and how Lilia was looking for the Wu right now. By the time she had finished, Emeline had tears of joy in her eyes.

"So, you, me and Lilia have to use the Gem of Life at the same time to bring Chase back to life, then put on the Mind Control Hat on him before he can react, then have him bring back Clay, Rai, and Omi?" she repeated, just to be sure.

"Yep! It's foolproof!" Kimiko said, glad to have something to take her mind off Rai.

"Well, not exactly. What happens when Chase realizes what he's done?" Emeline asked, worried he would come after her family again.

"We still have our secret weapon." Kimiko leaned forward.

"What?" Emeline asked, confused.

"The Bird of Song. Dojo and Master Fung said it nearly killed Chase in the past, so maybe we can use it to really kill him, for good this time." Kimiko said, her blue eyes glittering. Emeline grinned at her.

"That would work." Suddenly Kimiko's cell rang, startling them both. Emeline glanced a look at Claire, to make sure the baby girl hadn't woken up. She was still sound asleep.

"Hello?" Kimiko answered her cell.

"Lili-cub! Did you find them?"

"Yeah, had a Showdown with Spicer for the Mind Control Hat, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." Lilia's voice came through.

"Great! Me and Em will wait for you here alright?" Kimiko asked.

"Alrighty. See ya soon." she hung up. Kimiko turned to Emeline, who was looking at her intently.

"So?" she asked.

"Lil got the Wu!" Kimiko grinned.

"Yes! We can do this, we have to!" Emeline said, adrenaline pumping.

"For the boys!" Kimiko suddenly said.

"For the boys!" Emeline echoed.

"For the boys!" the chorused.

* * *

**A/N: Good, bad, middle? You tell me, as i am addicted to reviews. if you cant review, PM me it, and I'll read it. thanks! and sorry bout the A/N's in the middle of the story! **


	19. Final Chapter

**A/N: 'kay peeps, i think this might be my last chapter in the story. if this is not the case, then enjoy the story while you can!**

**

* * *

**

"Kimi-cub! Emeline!" Lilia called out as she climbed out of the Manta Ray. She shrunk the Wu down, put it in her pocket, and ran toward the girls waiting at the door. Once Lilia reached Emeline, she threw her arms around her and hugged her tight, and burst into tears again. The second Lil started crying, Emeline started crying. Kimiko just stared at the two girls bewildered, until she just shrugged her shoulders.

"If you can't beat them, join them." she muttered and started crying and hugging the two girls as well. When they had finally composed themselves, they just stood there giggling and sniffling at each other. Finally Lilia remembered why she was there. She produced from her pocket the Changing Chopsticks, the Mind Control Hat, and the Gem of Life.

"Changing Chopsticks!" she yelled as she threw up the other two Wu into the air. They increased in size and she caught them.

"Phase One complete!" Lilia said, handing the Wu to the other girls.

"Now for Phase Two." Kimiko said grimly, remembering what they had to do.

* * *

"God, this just doesn't feel right doing this." Kimiko said, shivering as they stood at the entrance of Chase's lair.

"I know, but the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we have our boys with us." Emeline said, and started walking, the other two following her. They entered and Kimiko felt like she was going to be sick. There was blood everywhere, and on the floor was a scorch mark where Chase had died.

"You girls ready?" Kimiko asked one last time. They both nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Ok, Emeline, get ready, the second you see him, put the Hat on." Kimiko instructed.

"Got it." Emeline said determinedly.

"Here we go. 1...2...3!" Kimiko yelled as the girls all chorused, "Gem Of Life!"

There was a very bright light coming from the gem and it seemed to shoot out of it and hit the spot where Chase died. Then there was an even brighter light and a faint humming noise, and Chase started to materialize in front of them. Kimiko could feel Emeline tense up, ready to spring at the last second. When she saw that Chase was fully materialized, she yelled "NOW!" Emeline jumped and jammed the hat on Chase's head and shouted, "Mind Control Hat!" Chase's eyes immediately glazed over and he stared off into space. Kimiko could tell it was safe and handed the Gem to Emeline, who handed it to Chase.

"Use the Gem of Life to bring back Raimundo, Clay, and Omi from the dead." Emeline said clearly. And to their surprise, Chase started to walk outside. The girls just glanced at each other and ran to catch up with him. And to their even greater surprise he started to scale the volcano wall. They didn't hesitate and started off after him. When they got to the top, he immediatly pointed the Gem into the heart of the volcano and said in a monotonous voice, "Gem Of Life." There was the same process while the three girls held each other anxiously. Then they saw three figures materialize on the edge of the volcano. When they were fully materialized they boys just slumped to the ground. Kimiko let out a sob and ran to Rai. She could see that Lil had nearly tackled Omi, and Emeline was holding Clay's head in her lap and crying.

"Oh god Rai." Kimiko whispered as she hugged him. She could feel him stirring.

"Kimiko?" Rai said softly as he regained consciousness. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again where her beautiful sapphire blue eyes staring into his. He smiled and Kimiko let out a moan.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" Kimiko said and burst into tears again.

"Would't dream of it love." Rai said. Suddenly she heard Emeline gasp.

"Kimiko!" Emeline sounded scared and Kimiko immediatly knew what happened. Chase had woken up.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead!" Chase roared. Kimiko knew they would have to act fast.

"Guys! The Bird of Song!" Kimiko yelled, and Rai caught on quickly.

"Go! Now! Get in formation!" He yelled, regaining his leader status.

"Bird of Song!" they all chorused, and Kim could hear Chase start to scream as he heard the music coming from the bird.

"More power!" Kimiko yelled, and fed more fire to the Bird. She could feel her friend's energy flowing through her. She glanced to her right and saw Rai struggling to keep control.

"Rai! Look at me! It's gonna be alright!" Kimiko managed to scream. She saw Rai turn her way and stand up a bit straighter. She then looked farther and saw Chase down on his knees and screaming for agony. Finally, slowly, she saw him collapse, then die. One by one, they stopped feeding power to the Bird. Finally Kimiko and Rai both sat down hard on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Kimiko panted.

"He has to be." Rai said, also panting.

"But just to be sure..." he walked over and kicked Chase Young into the lava pit.

"Come on guys. We gotta get home before I die again, this time of exhaustion." Rai said as he staggered. Kimiko rushed to help him stand. Together, they climbed on the Silver Manta Ray, and drove off.

* * *

He felt himself falling. He also felt himself getting hotter by the second. He opened his eyes and saw the lava. He thought quickly and veered to the left, where he knew there was a ledge. He hoped he hadn't passed it by now. He just made it. Chase staggered up and held his head for a second, then grinned evilly. They thought he was dead. Well, they thought wrong.

* * *

Rai woke up to find a certain raven-haired, blue-eyed Japanese girl in his arms. He also found the rest of his team asleep on the floor next to him. At first he couldn't remember what had happened, then he realized: they had finally killed Chase Young. He, Clay, and Omi were alive. He felt Kim stirring in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she realized she was looking into his eyes.

"Good morning love." she said softly and kissed him. When they broke apart, he smiled.

"Good morning to you too." he grinned happily at her.

"So what I miss?" he asked. Kim filled him in on everything that happened during his death.

"Well, the good thing is, now, im back with my bella princesa." Rai grinned again, and Kimiko smiled sweetly back.

* * *

Clay looked everywhere for her. He finally found Emeline packing, of all things. He came up behind her and circled his arms around her waist.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"I have to. If it wans't for me, you wouldn't know what it was like to die!" Emeline said, tears running down her face.

"Now, now. Rai turned to the Heylin side, and he's still with us. I'm sure Master Fung will let you stay. Besides, you did help to fix this jam." he nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"Hopefully. I really want to stay here.' Emeline said.

"Then you may stay." said a voice behind them. They turned to find Master Fung standing there.

"Really? I can?" Emeline asked.

"Even though you did turn sides, you still helped to bring back the others." Master Fung said. He suddenly found himself being hugged by her.

"Thank you Master Fung." she said.

* * *

"Would it be possible to never let you out of my sight again?" Lilia asked Omi. These two were currently under their favorite meditation tree laying side by side.

"I do not think that is possible." Omi answered.

"Well, still. I was so worried that our plan wouldn't work, that I would never get to see you again." Lil said, her eyes filling with tears. Omi reached out to hug her.

"Even though it is very hard for me to say this, you are probably more resourceful than I am. I'm sure the plan would have worked out in the end." Omi said, twitching as he said so. Lil pulled him into a tight hug.

"Coming from you, that means the world to me." she said.

* * *

**A/N: OK, this ending was a tiny bit crappier than the last story, but oh well. i have big news! i am going to make a sequel to this sequel!!! so the RaiKimness never ends!!!!!!! omg, i wanna thank sooooo many people for sticking with me, Sea-chan, Rai Rai, and Klooqy mainly. I would thank everyone who reviewed this story, especially the people who sent in the OC's for the Party chapters. but its late, and im too lazy to do it. see ya in the next story!!!! **


End file.
